


Daenerys, Queen of Westeros

by CabraConUnLapiz



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabraConUnLapiz/pseuds/CabraConUnLapiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sinceramente creo que es mi obra maestra, que me lanzará a la fama. Si esto no alcanza por lo menos 100 kudos me sentiré muy decepcionada, porque me he currado este fic muchísimo. He intentado imitar el estilo de escritura de GRRM, espero que se note, y creo que Daenerys está muy bien caracterizada. Está mal que lo diga yo, pero es un buen fic y estoy muy orgullosa de él.</p><p>Disfrútenlo.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Daenerys, Queen of Westeros

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente creo que es mi obra maestra, que me lanzará a la fama. Si esto no alcanza por lo menos 100 kudos me sentiré muy decepcionada, porque me he currado este fic muchísimo. He intentado imitar el estilo de escritura de GRRM, espero que se note, y creo que Daenerys está muy bien caracterizada. Está mal que lo diga yo, pero es un buen fic y estoy muy orgullosa de él.
> 
> Disfrútenlo.

-Daenerys, no.

-I am the Mother of Dragons!

Khaleesi se subió a sus dragones y  fue a conquistar Westeros.


End file.
